


Purge Night

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Crime, F/M, Gotham, Oral Sex, Robbery, Sex, Smut, Vandalism, destruction of property, health personal relationship, heathly personal relationship, mad love, movies - Freeform, purge night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching The Purge, Joker gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purge Night

Harley came dancing into the room carrying two large bowls of popcorn, one each shoulder and wearing a red teddy with lacy black panties. Joker was barefoot, wearing long purple pajama pants with little skulls on them. He had on a sleeveless t-shirt with the batman symbol on it. Joker chuckled, putting a DVD into the player. He glanced up at Harley, his green hair flopping forward over his brow instead of being styled and combed back as usual. “The boys set up?” 

Harley grinned brightly. “Yep, I put in Bambi for them. They just started laughing when Bambi's mom got shot.” 

Joker screwed up his face. “Bambi?” 

Harley grinned. “They wanted a comedy! Bob is going to put in Friday the 13th next.” 

Joker snickered. “That one is almost more of a tragedy than a comedy, my muffin.” 

She shrugged. “Well, Bob thought it would be funny for them.” Bob, Harley's personal henchman was a huge bald man of well over six feet in height and had a penchant for wearing tutus. 

“Oh, well if they are busy, then we can have our movie night.” Joker snickered, settling back on the couch patting the place beside him. Harley pranced over and sat down putting a bowl on Joker's lap with her own on hers as she situated herself, sitting cross-legged next to him. “So what are we watching, honey bunny?” Harley looked at him expectantly and Joker grinned wide. “The Purge!” 

“Oooh, goodie!!” Harley giggled manically cuddling up to Mr. J. 

* 

During the first part of the movie, Joker and Harley were a little bored and started throwing popcorn at each other. Joker grabbed her, spilling most of the popcorn while he pinned her under him and stuffed popcorn down the front of her teddy. Harley squealed, squiggling and tried to get away, but Joker gave her one of his wide, wicked grins before he started to eat the popcorn he had shoved down her front. 

* 

A little later, Harley sat on the couch leaning on the arm, her teddy falling off her shoulders, one breast completely exposed. She was a map of bite and suck marks that covered nearly the entirety of the exposed breast. It was clear by the sucking marks on the side of the other breast, Joker had just started to give it the same attention of the other when he became distracted by the movie. The marks even ran up her shoulder, a few more bites gracing her neck. She giggled happily looking a little punch-drunk even though they had not progressed further than biting...yet. 

Joker had his head lying on her stomach watching the movie, playing with the end of her teddy, when his eyes narrowed. He muttered almost to himself. “So for one night, twelve hours, everything is legal? No one can be arrested?” He rubbed the end of her teddy along his lips, deep in thought. Harley grinned. “We do that all the time, though Batman does make it a pain.” 

“I wonder what it would take to get Bats out of Gotham for a night?” Joker mused quietly. 

“How, puddin? Gotham is sorta his stalking ground ain't it?” Harley stroked her fingers through his hair hoping he would get back to the biting soon. 

He rolled over so that he lay on top of her. “Perhaps we should direct Batman's attentions to another city? Imagine twelve hours of doing anything we want without worrying about the Bats destroying our fun!!” 

Harley squealed. “Oh Mr. J. It would be just like a party!” 

He snickered. “Yes, yes it would, my dumpling. We could do whatever we want without worrying about the Bat spoiling our fun! Anything we wanted...” 

He started laughing, the laughter slowly turning maniacal. Harley giggled along with him when he suddenly turned on her, yanking her teddy off, ripping the fabric as he tore it off and tossed it at the TV. Harley giggled, squealing when he ripped her clothing. She loved it when he was aggressive like this, playfully sexy, plus she always got new teddies too! Her panties he simple tore off her with a quick jerk of his fingers in the strap. 

He shoved up her against the armrest, parting her legs and then with a giggle he started a slow lick from bottom to the top. Harley's giggles turned to moans. The movie played in the background, the sounds of screaming and yelling adding to the sensual experience of the Joker's tongue between her legs. 

The tip of his tongue played along her clitoris, spinning and twirling in such a way she was fairly sure she was going to die of physical joy. When he made a humming noise against her, Harley felt the vibration race up her core. He snickered against her, licking, sucking, muttering, “Hmmm, the things I want to do to you, Harley baby...” 

Then just as quickly as he stripped her, he was moving up her body, shoving his pajama pants down and taking her right then, thrusting his hard length into her. She cried out happily, grabbing and holding on while they tested the integrity of the couch's springs. 

Joker lifted one of her legs pressing it back against her chest, balancing the limb on his shoulder, using his hand spread across her knee to help balance himself while he made long, deep strokes into her body. She groaned with the pleasure of it. “Harder, Mr. J!! Oh, harder please!!” 

He growled happily before chuckling. “You are a demanding little minx.” 

He put one of his legs on the floor, shoving himself closer. He fucked her hard, just like she wanted until she was nearly clawing his back and shoulders, almost taking them both off the couch with her excited screams of pleasure. Joker ground his teeth, trying to draw their love-making out as long as possible. He loved hearing her screams until he couldn't hold back any longer and let go with a groan that turned into snickering and then full out laughter while he rode out his orgasm. 

He dropped his weight onto her with happy exhaustion, the movie approaching the end. Harley wrapped her arms around him, holding her man against her. She loved the feel of him still inside her after sex. He nuzzled her breasts, burying his nose between them making his lady love giggle. They watched the end of the movie together, staying joined. Joker went into a fit of laughter when the character Mary broke her neighbor Grace's nose, though when the movie reached the end he muttered, “She should have just killed them all. Really stupid. Or at least half of them. I suppose you don't want to kill them all. When the next Purge comes along they wouldn't have anyone to play with.” 

Harley grinned. “Yeah, you're right, sugar. Though I would have done more than break that Grace's nose. Maybe have an exploding whoopie cushion for her. BOOM!!” She threw her hands up in the air making them both laugh. 

Joker nuzzled her breasts again, his giggles pressed against her flesh as he muttered “Boom!” into her breasts. 

* 

Joker carried her off to bed later that evening, snuggling with her until she fell asleep. He stroked her hair back from her face, the blonde tresses loose like this made her look so much younger. He grinned kissing the tip of her nose before slipping out of bed. He was too jazzed up to sleep. He had a plan to think through. He wanted to give Harley a purge night! A night they could do anything they wanted without fear of the Batman messing up their fun. He snickered, grabbing a robe wrapping it around him and heading to his “thinking” room. 

* 

Harley woke up rubbing her eyes. She instantly realized the bed was cold on one side. The Joker wasn't in bed with her. She grumbled a little, wondering if he had ever come to bed at all. She got up stretched and walked around the room naked while she searched around for something to throw on. She found her pink fuzzy robe on the hook by the bathroom and wrapped it around herself before heading out to look for her lover. 

* 

She found Joker bent over his desk muttering to himself as he scribbled down plans. She walked over to him, carefully putting her hands on his shoulders not wanting to startle him. Joker looked up and grinned at her. He reached out to take her hand, tugging her onto his lap. “I think I might have a plan, my cupcake.” 

Harley glanced down at what he had been working on. “A plan?” 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Yes. I think I may have found a way to get Batman out of Gotham for a few hours so that we can have our own purge night!” 

Harley squealed snuggling against him. “Really?” 

The Joker gave her one of his slow, wicked smiles. “Really.” 

* 

By the time the morning sun had started to brighten up Gotham (as much as Gotham ever brightened) Joker had a plan fully formed and ready for action. 

The plan was to send all their goons over to Bludhaven to cause as much chaos as possible. Some explosions, those were always nice—Harley's suggestion. Robbery, maybe a little murder or two if someone got in the way...arson. Joker snickered uncontrollably for a few minutes at the thought of the night sky in Bludhaven lit with the light of several glorious fires. There would be so much chaotic activity that the little Nighwing would have to call his Daddy Bats for help! 

“We should send invitations for our purge, pumpkin,” Joker said. 

“Ooh like a reception party!!” Harley clapped her hands with excitement, prompting Joker to pinch her cheek. “Exactly!!!” 

Harley spent the afternoon making out the design for the invitations while Joker gave detailed instructions to his goons and Harley's about what they needed to pick up. Joker would also make a special selection of his vintage laughing gas. Bats and his boy-bat would think he and Harley were running loose in Bludhaven when actually they would still be in Gotham! It was going to be glorious. He came to sit by Harley who was working hard on the invites. She had drawn a jester and a female jester with little bomb hearts. Joker pursed his lips, not too sure about the hearts, but he did like the bombs. 

“Like 'em, Mr. J?” She gazed over at him with that sweet loving look. 

He chuckled with a nod. “Yeah, they're good, but add some knives and a few more smiley faces.” 

“Will do!” Harley started to draw little daggers all over the invite adding some maniacal looking happy faces while Joker yelled. “BOB, get down here!” Joker snatched the invite from Harley. 

“Hey, I wasn't done!” Bob came down the stairs dressed in his usual tutu, today bright red with pink hearts on it. 

Joker handed the invite to Bob. “Take this over to the printer. I want hundreds! Thousands! All the criminals in Gotham should get one. Maybe even plaster them about for a few of the more imaginative citizens who want to participate. Anyone, my lad, bring them back here after printing.” 

“Yes sir, Mr. Joker, sir! Miss Harley.” Bob bowed and took off. Joker grinned watching him go. “I like Bob.” 

* 

The purge was to take place in the next few weeks, there was much to organize. Joker was shut up in his workroom coming up with spray cans of laughing gas for the boys to take with them to Bludhaven. The invites were to be sent out to all the major criminals ahead of time so they could get their own toys together, with a plan to release flier invites to the citizens of Gotham after Batman was safely in Bludhaven trying to calm the mess Joker had planned for the place. 

The rest of the time was spent with Harley organizing bomb whoopie cushions and some play weapons mixed with real ones. It would be a surprise which one the participants received! Some dynamite, some spray cans and a plethora of knives and daggers. It was going to be quite a party in both cities, though one would not have to worry about Batman. 

The only other thing that Harley had to worry about was keeping Joker eating while he was working. Once he started, nothing could pull him away, not food, not sleep, not even her. 

Carrying a tray with some potatoes, a slice of steak in which Harley had speared carrots on to make it look like the B-guy's head and a bottle of wine she had managed to steal last time they had broken into Wayne manor together. 

“Joker honey? I brought you some dinner.” Harley slipped, in closing the door behind her. Today she wore a dress that looked like it came right out of 1955, except for the playing card motif all over it. She was bare-foot right now and her blue and red streaked hair was up in it's usual ponytails. 

She found her Joker when she stepped deeper into the room. 

He wore his favorite striped slacks, an undershirt with his “lucky” purple suspenders, the ones with the little green balloons all over them and his favorite dress shoes and spats. Joker stood with his arms behind his back, a pair of ancient looking goggles over his green eyes, watching while the bright green liquid traveled through the long industrial tubing and pipes he had throughout the room. 

“Joker, honey?” Harley walked in carefully not wanting to break his chain of thought or upset him. He used to get violent in the beginning of their relationship. He never hurt her, but she would cower in a corner waiting for his temper to run its course while he threw things and destroyed whatever was close. Then she had started shouting back and throwing things too. That seemed to amuse him. He liked her fighting back and not letting him railroad over her or scare her. 

Now they had been together long enough that she was pretty good at predicting the outbursts. He had calmed some recently and she liked to think that was her influence. 

He finally turned toward her, his eyes dancing behind the goggles. “This is going to be glorious, pumpkin! Just glorious.” 

She grinned. “I brought you something to eat. Gotta keep yer strength up sugar bear!” 

She sauntered over, presenting the plate. Joke looked down seeing the steak batman and burst into laughter. “Oh Harley, that's perfect! Hahaha!!” 

He took the plate and wrapped an arm around her waist taking her with him as he made his way to a desk littered with notes, diagrams and the occasional cartoons across the desk while some were stuck to the wall with tape and pins. He tugged her onto his lap setting the plate down and pushing the goggles back. Harley cut the meat for her Joker and fed him. 

“So you have the gas all ready?” She stuck a bite into his mouth. He snickered chewing. “Yes I do, my darling little love! Soon all of Bludhaven will have smiles on their faces and so will Gotham. I have even provided the cure! I mean, might as well give Bats and Wing boy a goal other than simply stopping our boys. Give them a few clues...maybe I should ask Riddler to come up with a few...” 

“I think that is a wonderful idea, sweetiekin!” Harley put another bite in his mouth. If she could get him to eat half of this, she would consider herself lucky. 

He chewed snickering at the same time. She could see by the look in his eyes she was about to lose him again to his planning. She grinned kissing his cheek. He squeezed her rear where she sat on his lap. Purge night was going to be fun. 

* 

Bruce Wayne walked swiftly through Wayne manor, his thoughts racing. He had heard nothing from any of Gotham's elite criminals in the last few days and it worried him. Usually one of them would have tried something by now, considering how many of them were currently at large. Especially the Joker. The fact that he had heard not a peep from the clown prince of crime or his girlfriend Harley Quinn made Bruce feel very on edge. He stopped in front of a blank wall, placing his hand on the fine wood paneling. A compartment slid open revealing a set of buttons. Bruce's fingers danced over them from long years of practice. A door appeared. Bruce laid his hand flat against it and the door subsequently popped open to reveal a metal door underneath. Beyond that, stairs wound down into the darkness, lights set into the wall coming on as Wayne passed by. 

He stepped into an elevator that took him lower into the underground compound. When he emerged, Bruce was in the batcave. He made his way to the monitoring system, the computer scanning for all information, but it was quiet. Minor crimes, but nothing else. 

“Master Bruce?” 

Wayne jumped turning to see Alfred standing there. He chuckled. “Damn, Alfred you should start fighting crime. You are getting stealthier.” 

Alfred smiled. “Well, working with you Master Bruce does rub off.” 

“Has there been anything?” Bruce frowned looking at the screens, the news feeds were almost dead quiet. 

“Nothing sir, not a peep.” 

“I don't like this...not one bit.” 

* 

It was the next day that the first reports started rolling in from Bludhaven. There had been an explosion in a section of abandoned buildings. Then there had been a gas attack at one of the banks; Joker gas had been used to subdue the guards. Bruce watched the feeds, his eyes narrowing as the chaos became steadily worse, but he had not heard anything from Nightwing yet. He supposed the young man was handling it, but his communicator went off when a live broadcast caught the explosion and total destruction of a post office. “Batman, I hate to ask, but I really could use your help! I don't know what is going on, but there are crimes happening everywhere! This level of chaos isn't normal, even for Bludhaven.” “On my way.” Bruce hung up turning to where his suit was kept. 

* 

Joker giggled. He and Harley were sitting on the couch ready for their night on the town in front of their TV watching the news coming in from Bludhaven. Joker clapped his hands laughing as the news broadcast started running with live updates of the panic and chaos occurring in Bludhaven. 

Then with a slow wicked grin, he grabbed Harley around the waist yanking her close. “This is perfect! Are the invites out?” 

“Yes Mr. J, Bob is dropping them on Gotham right now.” 

Joker reached out, taking her hand and spun her in a perfect dance circle. She wore a tiny skirt with fishnets and a tiny t-shirt that just barely covered her, all in red and black, her hair up in a high ponytail, her mask in place and some high-heel boots. Joker let his eyes roam over his girlfriend, clearly turned on while he spun her around. He yanked her close wrapping an arm around her waist rubbing against her so she could feel how hard he was for her. “Shall we go have some fun, my cutie pie?' he growled against her lips. 

“Oh yes, honey bunny, let's go paint the town purple!” Joker started laughing. 

* 

The first place Joker wanted to go was the police station, one station in particular. Purge night had started with a bang. There were several gangs of ordinary citizens, looting and causing property damage. Giggling, Harley laid her head against Joker's shoulder while he drove. “Oh, it's a wonderful night sugar!” Harley sighed happily while gang members tagged the sides of a couple of parked police cars. The police station was practically empty. They could see that nearly all the cars were gone. Holding hands, Harley's baseball bat over one of her shoulders, they skipped up the steps to the Gotham police station where it was clear there were not a lot of cops inside. Joker threw open the doors and yelled. “Surprise!!!” 

At the same moment Joker threw a perfectly round little bomb, slamming it into the floor just as Harley pulled out a face mask. Joker was immune to the gas, dancing through with Harley while police passed out left and right. He didn't want to kill them...then he would have no one to play with! It would be like killing Batman, now where would be the fun in that? As the cops fell Joker led Harley into Commissioner Gordon's office. 

Harley giggled, pulling off her gas mask and looked around. “So what are we going to do here?” She walked around slowly. 

Joker giggled with a waggle of his green eyebrows. “We, my dear, are going to christen this office! I bet this office has never once had an ounce of fun!” With that, the Joker looked pointedly at the camera in the corner. The security cameras were all running throughout the city. Joker had made sure of that... 

Harley turned around to asked what he meant by christening when, with one wide sweep of his arm, Joker knocked everything off Gordon's desk, brushing it all to the floor. He then grabbed Harley and set her on the edge of the desk capturing her mouth with his teeth. She groaned with pleasure at the unexpected surprise of an erotic kiss. His fingers dug into her hips pressing her down against the edge. 

He let go of her long enough to undo his pants, pulling her panties aside. Just before taking her though, he pulled a plastic wrapped object from his pocket. Holding the condom toward the camera, Joker said with a broad smile, “Remember boys and girls, practice safe sex!” He ripped it open with his teeth and slid it on before he took her right there on Commissioner Gordon's desk. She cried out, leaning back on the desk. Joker laughed, hooking her legs under her knees and driving into her. They fucked hard and fast on the desk, Harley desperately trying to catch her breath, but his thrusts were deliciously powerful. She threw her arms over her head, grabbing a hold of the desk's edge behind her to hang on while Joke panted and ground into her. 

His fingers dug hard into her thighs pushing her legs up higher, balancing her calves on his shoulders as he leaned in thrusting, snarling. “Look at me, Harley!” 

She grinned reaching up to grab the lapels of his jacket tugging him down while pulling herself up. “Oh yes, Mr. J! Yes!” 

He snickered, a touch of madness laced through the sound, but then he had Harley screaming. “Yes yes yes!!!” Joker laughed watching her. She was beautiful. Hissing, he giggled. “Come for me, Harley! Come for me!” 

Her orgasm ripped through her, a sudden burst of intense pleasure that had her screaming in delight, yanking Joker forward, while her fingers nearly tore through the lapels of his jacket. He continued his fucking, feeling his lady love's climax, her muscles tightened around him, her fluids flooded over him. He wanted to last longer, but the night was young and there were several places that needed a good christening tonight... 

“Oh, Joker!!” Harley mewled and that did it; he came with a loud exhaled groan of pleasure. Harley shuddered, yanking his mouth to hers for a burning kiss. Giggling after a moment, he pulled back from the kiss to look over toward the camera. “Feel free to publish this on the internet Gordon, but any money you make should really go to the Joker and Harley criminal fund.” 

He waggled a finger at the camera, still bent over and embedded in Harley. “I will find out!! That goes for any of you goon-coppers if I find out you're making money off my lovely pumpkin here—there is going to be hell to pay.” 

He chortled while covering Harley's face in loud smacking kisses that had her rolling with laughter. He finally pulled out with a muffled groan. Harley held onto him burying her face against his chest. He gave her a tender stroke of his fingers down her back before letting her adjust herself. “Harley, you got any lipstick with you sweets?” 

“Sure thing, honey bunny!” 

She pulled out a tube from between her breasts tossing it to him. He caught it easily out of the air, pulled the desk chair over and he wrote on the wall. “HAPPY PURGE DAY, LOVE J & H” enclosing it all in a huge heart. Harley decided that more redecorating needed to be done. So she took her bat to a few things. 

When they were done, the two of them stood there admiring their handiwork. “Shall we be off, my dear?” Joker put his arm out to Harley. 

She giggled, lacing her arm through his. “Why yes, Mr. J. That sounds divine!” Using her bat to smash the desk chair before they left, they danced like merry children out of the room. 

* 

Joker decided to take his lady love clothes shopping! The retail workers were doing nothing, either letting people loot, looting themselves or just staying the hell out of the way if they hadn't just left. Harley giggled holding up nighties, some lace red panties and bras or other outfits for her lover's approval. The Joker sat in one of the chairs by the dressing room, his head in his chin shaking his head in negative or positive. They decided to burn a pile of the hideous clothing they found because no one should wear them! Joker grinned watching them burn. “Ah, sometimes a good deed is it's own reward.” 

Next they decided to hit the animal pound and release all the animals! Joker and Harley felt they deserved to be out, which inspired them to hit the Gotham jail and release all the prisoners too! Joker stood in the middle of the jail after gassing the guards. “PURGE NIGHT FOR EVERYONE!!” Harley squealed, exploding a couple of firecrackers in the cells. They danced out together arm in arm. 

* 

After doing their good deeds for the night, they decided to go jewelry shopping since Harley needed something to go with her new outfits. They skipped down the streets, chaos everywhere. People screamed, a few fires had started, alarms blared, fire engines and police car sirens rose and fell as the vehicles and their personnel moved to where they could best help—though they were woefully undermanned tonight. “Ah, the sounds of happiness!” Joker giggled. 

Harley hugged his arm. “You are such a genius Mr. J!” 

He giggled in reply. “Yes my dear—I know.” She kissed his cheek just as a car exploded up ahead. 

* 

Batman stood on the edge of one of the buildings in Bludhaven watching as a group of men with clown faces were led off by police. He and Nightwing had been scouring the city helping to rescue citizens, put out fires, stop some looters, but it just continued on and on. He frowned deeply; this just didn't feel right. Just then his communicator went off. “Yes?” 

“Sir, I'm afraid that there is something going on over here in Gotham you might want to come and put a stop to.” 

Batman frowned. “Alfred?” 

“There are riots and looting going on. It's something called a Purge night? The batsignal just came up, not sure what took them so long. But sir, do you have everything handled in Bludhaven?” 

Batman sighed. He should have known... “I'm on my way Alfred.” 

* 

Joker and Harley were at city hall. Harley wore a very expensive diamond necklace, a can of spray paint in her hand. She was writing “JOKER LOVES HARLEY” on the front of the building while Joker shot out the windows. They heard someone yell. The sound might have been from the building. “I think you got someone Mr. J!” Harley threw him a grin over her shoulder, but from the look on his face it was clear he was starting to get bored. 

Harley turned. “You okay, hunny bear?” 

“It's taking Batman far too long to get back here. I'm bored!” He sat down on the steps of the building twirling his pistol on his finger with a pout on his face. Harley trotted over to sit on the steps beside him. “Maybe we could kidnap someone? Maybe the commissioner...blow something up? That always puts a smile on your face!” 

Joker sighed. “Nah...maybe...nah...let's just go home.” 

She kissed the top of his head. “Come on puddin. I will make you happy, I promise.” 

He chuckled a little bit while she swung his arm over her shoulders, playfully swinging her bat around in her other hand. 

* 

Later that night Harley and Joker were cozied up in bed having moved the TV into their private room. All the goons were still out and about probably getting themselves arrested. 

Finally the news aired, which had been asking about the disappearance of Batman, what was the meaning behind purge night and why was no one stopping it? But then there was a reported sighting of Batman. Joker groaned. “Idiot. I mean really? How much help did Nightbrat need?” 

Harley sighed. “Maybe B-man is getting slow in his old age?” 

Joker put a hand to his chest in mock shock. “Don't say that my pumpkin! That means I'm getting old!” 

Harley chuckled. “Oh, you'll never get old puddin...not ever.” He rolled over pushing her down and getting on top of her. “I think next time we have a purge night, let's invite Bats.” 

Harley giggled while Joker began pulling off her nightie with his teeth. “Yeah, I think it will be more fun for him too, puddin!” Then all conversation stopped to be replaced by squealing, giggling and a great deal of moaning.


End file.
